Blue Sakura Moon
by Jenjei Cat
Summary: I was listening to a song and I just had to write a Sakura and Sasuke story! Sakura's parents go on a mission for only a few days. Why does Sakura have this feeling though? SasuXSaku


Blue Sakura Moon

I got a song called So Cold by Breaking Benjamin stuck in my head. The song reminded me of Sasuke and Sakura so it's a start for this fic. One-shot. (For now. If you want me to keep going please review!) I'm not done with this yet so check back every now and then, ok?

SasukexSakura 

Disclaimer: Main characters are Masashi Kishimoto ©1999.

A/N: My first try with Sasuke and Sakura. I hope they like me. If they do, things will be good. Remember that this is SasuSaku so please don't get mad at me if you don't like them together. "Hi" – talking "_Hi_" – think "**Hi**" – notes or written things _Hi _– the song.

_

* * *

_

_C__rowded streets are cleared away one by one, hollow heroes separate as they run_

She walked back to her house. Her teacher had never showed up. Naruto and Sasuke went their ways as well. Soon it started to rain.

"Oh, what luck." Sakura was very angry that her outfit was getting wet so she ran home.

When she got home she found a note. The note said, **"Sakura your mother and I are on a class A mission. We love you, but we don't know when we are getting back so take care."** As Sakura read the note she sighed. "_Another mission_. _You two have never been home lately. Last night might have been the only dinner we had together since last month. _"

Sasuke walked down the street. He was thinking about how to improve his training. The rain came down on him and he just watched the rain fall to the ground. It's not like there was anyone waiting for him at home. The wind started to blow. As he began to walk again the wind blew cherry blossoms to his feet. It was getting in his way so he walked faster. The color was getting him off task. It reminded him of her.

_You're so cold keep your hand in mine, wise men wonder while strong men die_

The rain had stopped as soon as Sasuke had reached his house. Naruto had stayed at the ramen place all that time. Sasuke was the first of the three to show up at the meeting area. Sakura walked slowly to meet Sasuke. She looked very sad to Sasuke, but he acted like he didn't know.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
_

After the training Naruto went to go eat ramen. He saw how sad Sakura was so he didn't ask her to go with him like he always did. When Sasuke was out of Sakura's sight she sat down and thought back to the empty house. Sakura sat there thinking. The more she thought the sadder she became. She started sniffing then started crying. Sakura didn't know she was so loud, causing Sasuke to stop walking and came back to see what had happened to Sakura.

_Show me how defenseless you really are  
_

When Sakura saw that Sasuke was standing right in front of her, she tried to stop crying. It didn't work. She turned away hoping that Sasuke would go away. He just looked at her. She would have been happy if it was some other time, but not right now. She looked so stupid. She should have gone home. "Sasuke why are you here?" Sakura asked not wanting him to see her like this.

"I want to know why you're crying. Tell me now." Sasuke said holding his feelings inside.

"My parents are on a mission. I shouldn't even be crying. I'll go home. You should, too." Sakura got up and started to walk away sniffing and wiping her tears away. She would have been the happiest girl in the world right now knowing that Sasuke was worried about her, but she didn't want him to see her crying. Sasuke was trying to find the right words to say but his heart told him the perfect words. "Sakura. May I come to your house?" he asked but didn't know how it would help his teammate. Still he said it anyways.

_Satisfied and empty inside_

As the two walked down the street, they were silent. Sakura started to feel better as she walked down the street. She felt somewhat great now that she was about to reach her house. Sasuke watched Sakura unlock and open the door.

_That's all right, let's give this another try_

"Sasuke I hope you're staying for dinner." Sakura said as she walking to the house. Sasuke looked at Sakura for a moment then just said, "Hn." Sakura smiled as Sasuke sat down. Sakura walked into the kitchen and started to cook. The smell got to Sasuke as he listen to the pots and pans. When Sakura was done Sasuke was mentally drooling. They also ate quietly, looking at each other from time to time. "Thank you Sakura, this has been the best meal I have had in a long time." Sasuke said as he helped clean the dishes. "Oh it was nothing." Sakura said blushing. Sasuke smiled to himself, she was back to normal.

_If you find your family, don't you cry_

Two days after that meal Sakura's father and mother had come back from their mission. Her father had a broken arm that was slowly healing. It had been shorter than Sakura had thought it to be. Yet deep down she was so happy she had cried that day. It had gotten Sasuke to go to her house and even eat dinner with her. That really felt like a date.

_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time_


End file.
